


First Date

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Dates, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which a less than desirable first date leads to a revelation of Ben’s feelings.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Prompt: Date
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for inspiring the first date between Ben and Poe.

  
The first time that Ben asked Poe out to a movie, it was stumbling, nervous. He wished that he could sound more articulate, smoother. Poetic even, like Uncle Lando, or some beings in cheesy romance holos. Instead, he said, “Do you want to go to a holo with me? I mean, you don’t have to, but I thought — ’’

“Ben. Come on." Poe said. “I’d love to go with you. Really.”

Score one for Ben Solo. Ben didn’t know if Poe could, would, love him back, but by the stars, he knew he loved Poe. He could only hope that Poe loved him as much.

***

By the time that Ben and Poe left the theater, Poe sighed in relief. “That was longer than I thought it would be,” he said. “I mean...”

“I’m sorry.” Ben sighed as well. He had thought that the holo would be a good watch, but as it turned out, critical reviews didn’t mean that you were going to like the holo.

He’d kriffed it up. He’d done horribly. He —

Poe placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder, and Ben’s heart sped up at the touch. “It’s just a bad holo, Ben; it’s not your fault — ’’

“I love you.”

There it was, out in the open. Ben had occasionally fantasized about how he was going to say it, of course. He wouldn’t say it stumblingly, he wouldn’t say it haltingly or fumblingly, but with the charm of his Uncle Lando and the words of a poet. He definitely wouldn’t expect to simply blurt it out. He definitely wouldn’t expect it to simply come out. Maybe that’s what love was— not necessarily articulate, but honest all the same.

Poe’s eyes widened, first surprised and then delighted. “Ben...”

“I...thought I’d be more articulate, but...there it is. I guess I always had hints of it, but it didn’t really come up until now. I _love you_ , Poe. And I don’t know if you feel the same way but — ’’

Poe drew him into an embrace. Ben buried his face in Poe’s shoulder, inhaling his scent — X-wing grease and engines and open skies. Some would find it an acquired smell, but Ben, like everything else about Poe, adored it.

“Dammit, Ben,” Poe murmured. “I love you too.”

They remained in that embrace for some time before Ben drew away. He looked at Poe, looking over that beautiful, worshipful face. Those eyes...Ben didn’t think that he had ever seen eyes more beautiful. He knew that in his arms was the most beautiful man in the galaxy. The most beautiful, the best pilot, a man with a wicked sense of humor and a heart so big —

“So,” Poe said. “Is this a date?”

Ben grinned. “Yeah.”

***

Even getting ready for their next date was really enough to make Ben nervous. Jedi robes wouldn’t do; he would need something fancier...

In the end, he picked out his more dressy Jedi robes. They were enough to suffice for a date. Even setting out, Ben could hear the whispers of the others, about him being Attached, was it Right —

It didn’t matter. Ben loved Poe. That was what mattered most. He loved Poe, and they were...were they dating? Yes, but even that didn’t sum up Ben’s feelings. These feelings, like the whole galaxy had burst into light, and everything was all the brighter.

It was at the end of the path that Ben saw Poe. Poe, who was so handsome even wearing just a shirt and simple pants. So beautiful.

“Poe.” Ben doubted he could get enough of saying Poe’s name. “You look...beautiful.”

Poe laughed, swept his curly black hair out of his eyes. “I just threw it on.”

Ben walked over towards him, put hands on his shoulders.

“You’re beautiful,” he said. “Always.”

“Ben...”

“You really are. So...the date...”

Poe grinned. “Definitely up for it!”

They headed out towards the hangar together, ready for their second — or was it technically first? — date, and all it had to bring.


End file.
